


NSFW 30 day challenge Ereri

by ukewithdarksoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Doggy Style, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wall Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukewithdarksoul/pseuds/ukewithdarksoul
Summary: 30 day NSFW challenge with Levi and Eren. I want to write about things I would normally.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1. Day 1 Naked cuddles

"Are you sure about this?" Levi asked.

Me and Levi are taking a new step in our relationship. We've been together for around 5 months, but I'm nervous because no one has seen me naked before and I've never seen anyone naked. We're taking things slow and just going to cuddle. Right now we're both in my bedroom wearing nothing but towels around our waists with nothing under them.

"I'm sure." I said, blushing as I let the towel fall to the ground. My boyfriend nodded and let his towel fall as well, allowing me to see what was hidden between his legs. It was scary how big and thick it was even though it was flaccid. Levi pulled away the covers of the bed and laid down and looked at me, waiting for me to join him. I swallowed my nerves and climbed into the bed next to my naked partner. Levi's arms reached out and wrapped them around me pulling me tight against his body. I gasped as I felt his awakened member against my thigh. I blushed, his body was so warm and soft. Yes we've cuddles with clothes on before, but this was different, it felt more intimate.

"Sorry." My lover said softly with a slight blush on his pale cheeks. "You're just so beautiful I can't help it. Just ignore it." I nodded and buried my face in Levi's chest. His hand came up to my head and started petting my head softly. I yawned and snuggled closer to my boyfriend. 

"Want to take a nap?" Levi whispered. I nodded softly. Levi's lips made contact with my forehead, kissing that part lightly. Levi pulled the blanket up to my chin and pulled me in closer to his body. I closed my eyes. I could stay like this forever, just naked in this bed with the man I love.


	2. Naked kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after chapter 1

I opened my eyes slowly. I felt sleepy and wrapped up in warmth. I blushed as I remember where I was and the position I was in and with who. "Look who's up." A rough voice whispered. I looked up to see Levi looking down at me with sleepy eyes and messy hair that's usually kept without a hair out of place. 

"Good morning." I yawned, snuggling into his arms. Levi laughed softly. 

"It's around mid afternoon. We should probably get up soon." Levi yawned and made an attempt to sit up straight. 

"No" I protested, pouting slightly and wrapping my arms around Levi. "Five more minutes." My lover chuckled lightly and laid back down.

"Ok fine. Just five more minutes." Levi said, wrapping his arms around me. "You're lucky you're so cute." I smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Levi's lips. My black haired lover happily kisses back. 

Our arms and legs became tangled, not knowing where one body started and the other ended as our kiss became more heated. I moaned as I felt Levi's tongue enter my mouth and made contact with my own tongue, tasting the metal ball of my lover's tongue piercing. 

One of Levi's hands cupped my rear while the other snaked its way to my growing hardness. His slender fingers wrapped around my manhood and began to slowly stoke me. My lips left his so I could let out a soft moan. My lover's mouth started going down my neck, leaving kisses and soft bites in it's wake. My hands found their way to Levi's back, leaving light scratches along the pale skin. 

Levi's fingers started moving faster around my member. My volume increased the closer I was to coming. I clawed at Levi's back and moaned loudly as shoots of cum was released from me, painting our bodies. I panted softly against my boyfriend's neck. 

"What about you? Do you want me to-" I blushed. Levi chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. 

"Don't worry about me brat. I already came." A kiss was pressed against my cheek. I hid in his chest. 

"Not a brat." A kiss was pressed on my forehead. 

"Love you brat." 

I blushed "I love you too."


	3. First time/lose of virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut written by a female virgin. I would like feedback on how to make it better

After 7 months of being with Levi I decided that I wanted him to take my virginity. My plan was to invite Levi over for a simple dinner date night that ending up in the bedroom. I had everything set up perfectly. A perfectly roasted chicken was cooking in the oven, fancy champagne, even lit a candle and dimmed the lights for a romantic effect.

I was wearing a nice light grey button down shirt with a pair of nice brown dress pants, and the cherry on top was what was under the pants and shirt. I was wearing a pair of tiny lacy panties that barely covered anything instead of my usual cotton boxers. After double checking everything I looked at the clock, seeing that is was 10 minutes to 7. Levi should be here any minute now. As I was pulling out the chicken I heard a knock on my apartment door. After putting the chicken on the counter top I went to answer the door, unsurprisingly it was Levi. "Hey baby." He greeted me, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. Levi was wearing a simple black shirt with black dress pants. We made our way over to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"You really went all out." My boyfriend commented as I poured him a glass of champagne before filling my own. I smiled thinking about what was going to come. "What's the occasion?" You taking my virginity. 

"Nothing special, just wanted to change things up." We don't usually have romantic dates like this. Our dates are usually us laying around in one of our houses. 

"Well you really out did yourself." Levi smiled. Causing a smile to form on my own lips. We spent our dinner talking about our day and laughing until the food was gone and our stomachs were full. After cleaning up our dishes I took his hand.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Levi lifted a delicate eyebrow and looked at me. "Don't worry, you'll like it." I smiled as my lover took my hand and let me lead him to my bedroom. 

"Eren, what are you doing." Levi asked as I turned on the bedroom lights.

"I'm ready." Was all I said.

"Are you sure Eren? This is a big deal." Levi asked. I nodded.

"I'm ready" I repeated. "I want you to be my first." I said, pulling Levi into a kiss. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me close. 

"If you want me to stop, you let me know, at any point." Levi said, looking into my eyes.

"I won't. I want this. I want you." Levi crashed his lip against mine. 

"Good, because once you're mine, I'm not letting you go." I smiled. His lips made contact with mine, a little softer this time as he lifted me up in his arms and made his way to my bed, our lips never leaving each others. 

My lover laid me down on my bed and after placing me on the bed he got on his hands and knees and crawled his way up my body. We kissed again and I felt his hands make his way down to my chest and he began to slowly unbutton my shirt.

Levi's tongue entered my lips, causing a moan to escape my mouth His lips trailed down my neck and down my collarbone. Levi finished with the buttons on my shirt and slid the fabric off my shoulders. Levi attached his mouth against one of my nipples, drawing a soft moan from my lips and one of his hands came up and pinched my other nipple I wrapped my arms around his neck, encouraging his movements. His other hand moved down to my chest and snuck his fingers into my pants. Suddenly Levi looked up at me.

"Is something wrong." I asked nervously, scared that I did something wrong. 

"Am I feeling what I think I'm feeling?" 

"What do you mean?" I asked, blushing slightly. 

"Are you wearing panties?" My blush grew and I nodded slightly. I heard a growl from Levi. "Do you like it?" Levi's lips slammed against mine. 

"I love it. Let me see." Levi yanked down my pants revealing my panties. "What a treat." Levi stared at my body with nothing but pure lust and want. 

"Just for you." I said, trying to sound sexy, but probably sounding more nervous than sexy. 

"All for me." Levi said matter of fact. He ripped my panties off causing a gasp from my lips as my manhood made contact with the world. 

My lover's mouth engulfed my member. I moaned loudly at the foreign sensation around my hardness. Nothing could feel more pleasurable than this, but I was so wrong. I felt something poke between my cheeks and a finger enter my hole. 

A moan was ripped out of my throat. Levi's skillful tongue lapped at my manhood as another finger entered my hole. Thrusting both fingers in and out of my hole. The pleasure I felt was undescribable, as a third finger joined the other two I let out a pleasurable scream as I came hard in his mouth. 

Levi's mouth and fingers left me and I watched as he slowly took his shirt off in a teasing manner. After he threw his shirt off, he got out of his pants, leaving both of us bare and naked. 

"Eren." At my name I made eye contact with my lover. "Prepare your anus, because I'm cumming in." I blushed hard and covered my face with my hands.

"Don't say things like that, it's embarrassing." I felt Levi's hand on my wrists and lightly pulled my arms away. "Don't hide. I want to see your face." I felt my blush go up from my cheeks to the tips of my ears. 

I watched as Levi lubed up his member and guided the overly large and thick organ to my virgin hole. "You sure you're ready?" I nodded. Levi held my hand as he started to slowly enter me. My lower body was burning, but I knew it wouldn't last long, he was barely in me and I felt full. Inch by inch Levi went in.

"I'm all in." I nodded and Levi's lips made contact with mine. I felt Levi move in and out. Moans and the sound of slapping skin echoed in the wall, I didn't last long and came embarrassingly soon with Levi cumming inside me. My lover flopped on top of me and we both panted softly. 

"You ok?" Levi asked. I nodded and yawned. "Tired?" I nodded again. Levi pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Sleep baby. Than we can go for round two." He joked. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in my lovers arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insta zombiecandyguts


	4. Masterbation

It's been a few days since me and Levi had sex and I'm missing his touch. I'm in the shower right now and the thought of Levi made my body feel hot. I felt myself getting hard as I was washing my hair. I brought my hand down to my manhood and started touching myself. 

Soft moans escaped my lips as I strokes my member. I brought a soaped up finger down to my rear and slid a finger in my hole. I whimpered at the feeling. I spend up the pace of jerking my member while I thrusted my finger in and out. I moaned out loudly and fit another finger in my hole. It feels so good, but not as good as it felt when Levi was inside me. I blushed thinking about Levi inside me. I wish he was inside me. I slid a third finger inside, thrusting all three in and out.

"Levi" I moaned out as I came all over the bathroom wall. I panted and watched as the water washed the cum down the drain.

Guess I'm going to need another shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know how to start stories. Insta zombiecandyguts


	5. Blow job

"Can I blow you?" The question came out of no where, shocking Levi. Levi and I where having a movie night at his house. Well, it was supposed to be a movie night, but minutes after the movie started Levi's hands and lips where attached to me.

"I'm sorry, what?" Levi pulled away to look at me.

"I said 'I want to blow you.'" I repeated. "So can I?" Levi smiled. 

"Yeah baby, you can." I smiled and got off his lap and got on my knees on the ground. I took hold of Levi's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping it. Levi lifted his hips to help me get his pants off. Levi's pants and boxers were thrown to the side and I was staring at Levi's rock hard manhood. I looked up at Levi.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." I confessed. Levi smiled up at me and ran his fingers through my hair. 

"It's ok baby, no need to be embarrassed. Just try your best, and watch your teeth. I don't want you biting it off. I kind of need it." I nodded and brought my attention back to Levi's member. I decided to start off slow. I pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Levi's penis. A soft gasp came from Levi. I took a step further and licked him from the head to the shaft. Levi moaned, taking the next step I put his tip into my mouth sucking on it. I slowly took more and more of his long hardness into my mouth until he was full in my mouth and I felt him hit the back of my throat. 

Ok he's in my mouth, that's good. Now what? It's like a lollipop right? He's just like a lollipop. What do you do with a lollipop? Suck. I should suck. And use my tongue. But don't bite his ding dong off. I began to slowly bob my head up and down. Levi moaned above me. That's good. Moaning means he likes it. That's good. I used my tongue to lap at his thick member. I felt Levi put a hand in my hair. 

"That's good baby. You're doing so well. Feels so good." I looked up and saw Levi, his head was thrown back in pleasure, he mouth was open, and his eyes were closed. I began to suck a little harder. I felt Levi's hand in my hair grip harder. "Going to cum baby. Going to cum." I sucked faster until I felt his cum hit the back of my throat and a long moan from Levi's lip. I swallowed all his cum and used my tongue to clean Levi's now flaccid manhood before taking him out of my mouth. I looked at Levi innocently, he smiled at me while panting softly. I got up off the floor and curled up in Levi's arms. He kisses my cheek. "Thank you baby, that felt wonderful." I smiled and we turned our attention back to the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know how to end stories
> 
> Insta zombiecandyguts


	6. With clothes off/getting clothes off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my best. It was kind of rushed, I wanted to get this done and I had a hard day at work

We can't keep our hands off each other. I try to open up my bedroom door without breaking contact with Levi. It started out as a nice dinner date at a nice restaurant, I don't remember how it started, but at some point Levi's foot was rubbing between my legs and we ended up in my room, lips crushed against each other. 

We collapsed on the bed in a mess of limps. I rolled on top of Levi and tries to take his clothes off. Cursing at how difficult buttons are to take off. Levi growled. Levi brought his hands on my butt, squeezing gently. I started to grind our clothed members together. I moaned and pressed our lips together, humping his clothed crotch as he snuck his hands into my pants, gripping my bare cheeks. Levi brought his lips to my neck, latching onto the skin there. I moaned loudly as I came with Levi right coming seconds after. 

I flopped next to Levi and we were both panting. After a few seconds I started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Levi said looking at me. 

"We just came in our pants like a couple of teenagers." Levi laughed. 

"You are such a dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insta zombiecandyguts


	7. Getting clothes off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so upset that I missed a day, I was so depressed that I didn't even have the energy to get out of bed. Didn't even go to work. 
> 
> And I had no idea what to do for this prompt, and this was created.

Our bodies are pressed against each other. We're panting into each other's mouth. Hands roaming, feeling, touching. Lips mapping sweat soaked skin. Feeling fabric on his back.

"Are you wearing your sock." Levi said softly, trying not to ruin the romantic mood. 

"Yeah. Never got to take them off." Eren replied. 

"I'm not having sex with you with your socks on, it's weird." Eren pouted. Other than Eren's socks, both men were completely naked.

"But I'm already hot and hard for you, just ignore it. If it bothers you so much you take them off for me." Levi sighed and moved back to Eren's foot, grumbling something about being a brat. Eren leaned back with a satisfied look on his face.

"Stop enjoying this so much." Levi said, pealing away the black fabric from Eren's foot. Eren moved his bare foot to Levi's face, bringing the limb to Levi's cheek. Levi brought his lips to the foot. 

"Don't pretend that you aren't enjoying undressing me." Eren teased. Levi pulled off the other piece of fabric. 

"Just for that, you aren't getting a blow job." Eren pouted. 

"Not fair Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insta zombiecandyguts


	8. Skype sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day to make up for missing a day. 
> 
> Fun fact I'm in a long distance relationship, have been for almost 4 years

"How long until your back in my arms. I miss you." I pouted into my computer camera. Levi was away on a business trip, away from me and I don't like it very much. 

"I've been away for 15 hours brat you can't miss me that much. And I'll be back in 5 days." I kept on pouting. 

"But I miss you and I want sex." Levi chuckled.

"Horny brat."

"But I'm your horny brat." Levi smiled at me.

"If you're so horny than just jerk off." My boyfriend said. 

"I can't without you, you know that." I pouted. 

"Just do it right here, right now. With me watching." A blush tinted my cheeks and my member twitched at Levi's blunt words.

"Right here, right now?" I echoed. I slowly brought my hand to palm my crotch, I moaned softly. 

"Don't you want to come, baby. Don't you want to feel good for me?" Levi said in a sexy voice. I nodded and took my member out of my boxers. I moved the computer so that Levi could fully see my face and my hardness. I started to stroke myself slowly.

"That's it baby. A little faster now." I followed Levi's instructions and moved a little faster. "Let my see your pretty little hole." I blushed hard and spread my legs wide. "Touch it." I blushed and reached over to the bed side table for the lube. I lubed up my fingers up and brought one to my hole, making sure that Levi has a good view of me.

I slowly slipped a finger in my hole, moaning softly. "That's it baby. You look so good. Touch yourself as well." I brought my hand to my angry red colored member, stroking it again. I slipped a second finger into my hole, throwing my head back in pleasure. I heard Levi moaning through the computer speakers. I felt my orgasm building up so I slipped a third and final finger into myself, groaning loudly as I came into my fist. 

I removed my hands and fell back on my bed panting softly. I moved the computer so Levi could see me. He was panting as well. 

"Did you come?" I asked. Wanting to make sure my partner was satisfied as well.

"You were so hot I don't know how I couldn't." I blushed. 

"I'm going to take a nap." I said, wrapping myself in my blanket.

"Ok baby, sweet dreams my love." I blew a kiss to my computer screen and shut my computer before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insta zombiecandyguts


	9. Against the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing

"We haven't done it against a wall." I announced to my boyfriend, Levi. Me and Levi took a big step in our relationship and got an apartment together. Shortly after moving in we made it a goal to have sex in as many places as possible. 

The bed (obviously), the couch, the bath tub, bent over the kitchen table, the floor in multiple rooms, even on the stairs (not the best idea, got bruises in places I didn't know you could get bruises and not the sexy kind of bruises) but not against the wall.

"We've done it everywhere else in this place, but the wall." Levi smiled and got off our shared bed (still feels weird saying that) and walked over to me where I was standing at the doorway of our bedroom. 

"Up against the wall, facing me. Now." Levi said in a sexy growl. I smirked, took my shirt off and pressed myself up against the nearest wall. Levi stalked up to me and pinned me against the wall. His lips attacked mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with his undercut. His hands went into my pj pants, pulling them done all the way, along with his own pants. I felt his hands grope my bare rear.

Levi's finger went to my hole, slipping a finger in. "You're lose. Sucking me right in." Levi chuckled, I blushed and looked away. 

"I didn't know how this would work so I just made myself lose enough. You can go right in." Levi moaned. 

"That is so hot. You make me so horny. Jump up baby." Levi said into my lips. I did what I was told and jumped up, letting my legs wrap around Levi's waist. "Good boy." Levi whispered into my ear, making me moan. He knows that calling me that makes me feel extra horny. 

His member slowly entered me, making both of us moan loudly. Levi thrusted in and out of me. Levi's lips attached to my neck, marking the skin there, showing everyone who saw that it know I was taken. Levi loves showing me off as his, and I love being shown off.

Levi came hard into my hole, moaning loudly. I came moments later on both of our clothed stomachs. My lover carried me to our bed and flopped us both on it. 

"We need to do wall sex more often" I said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insta zombiecandyguts


	10. Doggy style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that some of the stories are better than others since I have to write a story in a day while working a full time job 5 days a week. I get out of work at 3 and go to bed at 9 so I got 6 hours to poop out porn after standing for 7 hours. Because fast food is very important while in a pandemic.
> 
> Sorry for ranting and after I finish the 30 days I'm going to go back and edit.

Things were getting heated between us. Bare, naked bodies pressed up against each other. "I want to try something new." Levi whispered into my ear. I blushed.

"What do you want to try." 

"Turn around." Levi said, "on your hands and knees." I bushed hard, we've always had sex facing each other, I like that. I like looking into my lover's eyes while we make love. It's nice. I like it.

"O-ok" I stuttered, doing as I was told, getting on my hands and knees. I heard Levi growl behind me. 

"Look at you, naked and ready for me." His hands grip my rear, pulling the cheeks apart. "So glorious and beautiful, ready for me." I gasped as I felt something warm and wet penetrate my hole. 

"Is that your tongue? Is your tongue in my butthole? Oh my gosh!" I moaned as more of the wet muscle entered me. His hands gripped my cheeks tightly, I know there are going to be bruises there tomorrow. 

He lapped at my hole like it was the best thing he's ever tasted. I was so hard and aching for release, but there was nothing I can do.

"Please Levi, enter me. Please just enter me." I cried out.

"But I am." Levi smirked. "Don't you like my tongue inside you." He teased. I groaned

"Bigger, need bigger." I whined. My head was foggy with lust, I could barely think. Levi thrusted three fingers inside of me.

"Bigger you say?" I nodded and moaned. He thrusted his fingers in and out of my abused hole. 

"I need your big, thick, hard member inside me right now!" The fingers disappeared and something bigger entered me. I threw my head back in pleasure. Levi pressed his chest against my back thrusting into my body. His fingers wrapped around my hardness, pumping my member at the same tempo as his thrusting. Levi's lips marked my neck, biting down. A moan left my mouth as Levi licked the bite mark. I came hard, shooting cum onto the sheets. Levi cumming inside of me moments later. Me and Levi fell back on the bed, panting.

"The was different." I panted, snuggling into my lover's chest. Levi smiled and kissed my head.

"Good or bad different?" 

I smiled and looked up at him, "definitely good different."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insta zombiecandyguts


	11. Dom/sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, I know nothing about sub/dom

For me and Levi's one year anniversary, Levi thought it would be a fun idea to experiment in the bedroom. Which is how I became handcuffed to our bedroom, naked.

"You've been a bad boy." Levi purred, standing over me, unlike me Levi was fully clothed. "A very bad boy, haven't you." I nodded, licking my lips in anticipation. "You need to be punished, don't you?" I nodded eagerly. His pale fingers wrapped around my hard member, pumping it slowly. 

"Faster" I moaned, throwing my head back. "Please" Levi released my member. 

"No. Who's in charge here?" I groaned

"You are. You are Master." Levi growled. 

"That's right, I'm your Master, so I give the commands. Spread your legs." Levi demanded. I moaned and spread my legs as wide as I physically could.

"That's right. Show your Master that pretty pink hole of yours." His lubed finger entered my hole. "So tight aren't you. Tight for me, isn't it?" I bit my lip and nodded, another finger forced it's way inside me. "Tight for only me. No one else is allowed to see your beautiful hole." A third finger entered me. "You're mine. You hear me. Mine!" I moaned loudly as I came from Levi's words. 

"Came from only my fingers and words. How adorable." My member became hard again from Levi's words and the fingers pumping in and out of me in a fast pace. 

"Please Levi! I need you inside me. Please." I cried. Levi took his hardness out of his pants, I licked my lips. Levi gave me a teeth clashing kiss as he rammed himself inside of me, giving me no time to get used to it, he started a brutal pace. I moaned loudly, throwing my head back as I came again, becoming hard right after. Levi groaned in my ear as he came inside me, with my coming for a third time. 

Levi uncuffed my hands and placed light kisses on my wrists. "Was I too rough on you?" Levi asked softly, it was such a different tone, than he was from minutes ago. I shook my head.

"No, it felt good." I said honestly. Levi kisses my forehead and laid us both down on the bed in a spooning position, with me as the little spoon. (Levi knows I love being little spoon) "Happy anniversary baby." 

"Happy anniversary, brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insta zombiecandyguts


	12. Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored so I started writing this yesterday so it's probably better than usual

Once again I'm found in a position of submission at the mercy of whatever Levi wanted to do to my body.

"Spread your legs." Levi commanded. I whimpered at the tone of my lover's voice and did as I was told, showing off my hole and genitals. "Put 3 fingers in your mouth." While making eye contact with my partner I slowly slipped 3 fingers into my mouth, swirling my tongue are my digits. Levi groaned softly. "That's enough." I removed my fingers. "Put a finger inside of you, slowly." I moaned as I slipped a finger inside of me. This was the first time I've every put a finger inside of myself, it was different from Levi's fingers.

"That's it baby. In and out. Slowly." I did as I was told, thirsting my finger inside of myself, moaning softly and closing my eyes. "Good boy. You're doing such a good job for me. Add another finger." Without thought a second finger was added. I moaned louder as I hit my prostate. Levi moaned. "That's right. Add a third finger." I blushed, throwing my head back at the pleasure as I put my third finger in my hole.

Levi undid his pants and pulled them down. "That's enough. It's my turn inside now." Levi growled, grabbing my wrist and pulling my fingers out of myself, I moaned at the loss, but I didn't have to worry for long because Levi was inside of me before I could even think.

Usually he starts out slow and, but tonight it started out fast and hard. "You did such a good job opening yourself up for me. Such a good boy." Levi moaned, nipping at my neck and shoulder, I knew my head back in pleasure as I came with Levi cumming right after me. 

Levi laid down with my back to his chest, still inside me, just the way I like it. He slowly massaged my hip, "you ok?" Levi asked softly. He always asks after a more rough love making session. It made me feel warm and fuzzy at how much he cares. 

"Yeah baby, I'm fine, just the usual back sore tomorrows." Levi kisses the back of my neck in understanding. And we soon fell into a nice deep sleep


	13. Rimming

It was a quiet night at me and Levi's apartment. We were both in bed about to go to sleep, but I wasn't sleepy and my mind was busy. I was thinking about a few weeks ago when Levi had his tongue in my butthole. I wanted to do that to him.

"You look constipated." Levi broke my train of thought. "What's wrong?" I turned to Levi. 

"It's nothing, just thinking." I said, hoping that Levi leaves it at that. 

"What are you thinking about?" Darn it Levi. 

"Was just thinking about a few weeks ago." I answered, blushing slightly. Levi smiled.

"You mean when I put my tongue in your as-" 

"Yes, when you did that, with that." I cut him off, blushing harshly. Levi smirked. 

"What about it. Do you want me to do it again?" Levi purred, crawling over to me. 

"No. I don't." I decided to grow a couple of balls and said what I want. "I want to do the opposite. I want to put my tongue, in you." I felt my blush creep up to my ears. Levi smiled "we don't have to do it right now, it can be later." I quickly said, but as I was saying that Levi was taking off his boxers and laying on his stomach with his pale butt in the ear.

"But I'm already hard and ready for you." Levi said, pouting slightly at me. I licked my lips and moved on the bed until I was facing Levi's butt. 

"I don't know what I'm doing." I admitted shyly. Levi looked over his shoulder at me.

"I didn't either the first time I gave a rim job." Oh gosh, there have been others haven't there? If this isn't the just time in this position than there is no way I can do this. I panicked.   
"But you seemed to like it." Levi smirked. "This is a first for me too, don't worry. You'll do a great job." That comment made me feel more confident. Knowing that this was a first for Levi too and I didn't feel so much pressure. I took a deep breath. My hands gripped Levi rear and pulled his cheeks apart, showing Levi tiny pink hole. 

I took a deep breath and gave Levi a long lick. I licked him from his balls to the top of his butt. Levi give me a low moan that gave me a boost if confidence. I put my tongue against his hole and slowly penetrated my tongue into him. Levi moaned and threw his head back at the feeling. 

I slipped more of my tongue in and rubbing at his inner walls. I brought my hand down to his hard manhood and started to stroke him slowly while thrusting my tongue in and out of him. Levi moaned loudly and I quickened my pace until I felt Levi cum in my hand. Levi groaned for a final time and fell back down on the bed, panting. I laid on the bed next to him and kissed his lips. "Feel good?" I asked. 

Levi smiled "very good"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insta zombiecandyguts


	14. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate that I missed another day. Been having a hard time with depression and stressed at work

"I don't think this is going to work." Levi said, sounding frustrated. We were trying to spice up our sex life and trying to 69. I'm on the bottom with my cheek pressed against manhood, that's starting to go a little soft. 

"Everything ok up there?" I asked, trying to get a look at my lover. I head Levi mumble something. "What was that?" 

"I can't reach." Levi mumbled. I laughed, sitting up. 

"You can't reach?" Levi blushed and looked away from me. "You're too short to suck me off. That's adorable." Levi started hitting me with a pillow, but I kept on laughing. I wrapped my arms him and pulled him close. "You're so cute with your cute baby feet and baby hands." 

"I don't have baby feet and hands." Levi pouted.

"You say that, but you are just so tiny." I brought my fingers to his ribs and started tickling him, causing giggles to escape from Levi's mouth. We fell back on the bed while I kept scratching my fingers against him. 

"Stop it. St-too-op." Levi cried, tearing up at a little bit. I looked into Levi's eyes.

"You might be cute and small"

"Not cute or small"

"But you are very big in one place." As I said those words I cupped Levi's manhood.

"You are so big here. Feels good inside me. Fills me up so good." Levi moaned as I palmed his member that was now rock hard. 

"You have so much more confidence than you did a few months ago." Levi smirked.

"I had my tongue in your butt a few days ago it really boosts my confidence in the bedroom." I trailed my lips down his body until I reached his member. I made eye contact with Levi as I pressed a gentle kiss to the head and giving him a little wink. Levi groaned as I put him in my mouth. 

"That's it baby. Feels so good." I closed my eyes and moaned around his manhood and started sucked. Levi gripped my hair and threw his head back as he came in my mouth. I let go of his now flaccid penis and licked my lips, erasing the traces of Levi's cum off me. Levi smirked and pushed me on the bed. 

"My turn for a taste." Levi growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insta zombiecandyguts
> 
> Also I don't understand the 69 position. What if one of them is too short and can't reach? Does that mean some couples can't 69. That's what I based this one off of.
> 
> My boyfriend saids I have baby hands and feet, me and Levi are the same hight so I bet he also has shoe size as 5'5. And no I'm not an 18 year old with a size 5'5, the same size I have size I was 15.
> 
> You're short
> 
> Shut up

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is a little bad but I think it gets better towards the end. I just didn't know how to start it.
> 
> My insta is zombiecandyguts if you're interested in me


End file.
